


Blurry face

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little Blurry x Tyler x Josh love triangle. Or in which Blurry tries to steal Tyler from Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurry face

Blurryface slammed Tyler against the mattress. "Fuck, Bl-Blurry." Tyler moaned. Blurry laughed, in his deep demon voice. "You haven't seen nothing yet." Blurryface shoved his painted-black cock up Tyler's ass, making Tyler scream. Josh heard the scream from the other side of the tour bus, marching in to see what was going on. "What the fuck, Tyler? Youre cheating on me? Blurry?!" Tyler cries. "It's-its not-not what it looks like. I swear!"

Josh clenched his fist and then ran out of the tour bus. Tyler quickly followed, Calling After him and pushing blurry away. He was so sorry. He loved Josh, but Blurry made him do bad things. He always has. He hated and loved blurry all at once. 

"Josh, please!"

"Please, what, Tyler?" Josh screamed. "You said it was over between you too!"

"I still love you, Jishwa... Blurry just... he manipulate me like before. I can't help it. Im so sorry," Tyler says, and he's hysterically crying now.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating! Leave feedback clique |-/


End file.
